Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time in the absence of power. Nonvolatile memory is conventionally specified to be memory having a retention time of at least about 10 years. Volatile memory dissipates, and is therefore refreshed/rewritten to maintain data storage. Volatile memory may have a retention time of milliseconds, or less.
Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. There is a continuing effort to reduce the number of components in individual devices because such can reduce the size of finished constructions and simplify processing. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two electrodes having a programmable material, and possibly a select device (such as a diode or ovonic threshold switch), received between them. Suitable programmable materials have two or more selectable memory states to enable storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined state. Some programmable materials retain a memory state in the absence of refresh, and thus may be incorporated into nonvolatile memory cells.
One type of non-volatile memory is phase change memory. Such memory uses a reversibly programmable material that has the property of switching between two different phases, for example between an amorphous, disorderly phase and a crystalline or polycrystalline, orderly phase. The two phases may be associated with resistivities of significantly different values. Presently, typical phase change materials are chalcogenides, although other materials may be developed. With chalcogenides, the resistivity may vary by two or more orders of magnitude when the material passes between the amorphous (more resistive) phase and the crystalline (more conductive) phase. Phase change can be obtained by locally increasing the temperature of the chalcogenide. Below 150° C., both phases are stable. Starting from an amorphous state and rising to temperature above about 400° C., a rapid nucleation of the crystallites may occur and, if the material is kept at the crystallization temperature for a sufficiently long time, it undergoes a phase change to become crystalline. Reversion to the amorphous state can result by raising the temperature above the melting temperature (about 600° C.) followed by cooling.
In phase change memory, a plurality of memory cells is typically arranged in rows and columns to form an array or sub-array. Each memory cell is coupled to a respective select or access device which may be implemented by any switchable device, such as a PN diode, a bipolar junction transistor, a field effect transistor, etc. The access device is often electrically coupled with, or forms a part of, what is referred to as an access line or word line. A resistive electrode is electrically coupled with the switchable device, and comprises heater material which is configured to heat up upon sufficient current flowing there-through. The phase change material is provided in proximity to the heater material, thereby forming a programmable storage element. The crystallization temperature and the melting temperature are obtained by causing an electric current to flow through the heater material, thus heating the phase change material. Alternately, the access device may be essentially sufficiently self-heating upon current flow there-through whereby separate heater material is not used. Regardless, an electrode, typically referred to as a bit, digit, or select line, is electrically coupled to the phase change material.
Multi-resistive state materials, such as phase change materials, can pose challenges during manufacture. For example in cross point memory, individual memory cells may encompass a multi-resistive state material between a top electrode and a middle electrode. A select device may be between the middle electrode and a bottom electrode. All of these features may be received elevationally between a bottom electrode line and a crossing top electrode line. Materials of all this components should be able to withstand all of the processing during fabrication of each material into a desired finished shape. Unfortunately, many phase change materials exhibit mechanical weakness particularly as their thicknesses increase.